l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hidden Moon Dojo
The Hidden Moon Dojo was the dojo of the Shosuro Tejina school. Due to the particularity of the Shadow magic, this dojo was small and secret even among the Scorpion Clan. Way of the Ninja, pp. 25-26 It was located at Shiro no Soshi, Masters of Court, p. 93 teaching the Shosuro Shinobi, Soshi Deceiver, and Shosuro Yojimbo schools. Masters of Court, p. 116 History Founding The dojo was originally established in the Seikitsu Mountains near Shiro no Soshi, and served as a secure location to develop and refine tejina Shadow magic. Great Clans, p. 221 War Agaisnt Darkness When the Darkness was defeated at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate, the lords of the Soshi and Shosuro gathered up and questioned those who had been touched by the Darkness. Those who displayed any erratic behavior or even the vaguest display of Darkness-related abilities were slain. Some non-Scorpion that had been influenced by the Darkness were invited to the Scorpion lands; many died of mysterious causes while visiting the Shosuro. Any who refused the invitation were automatically viewed with suspicion and hunted by the true ninja. After the last execution took place, Soshi Kuriname, the Soshi Shugenja who had coordinated the efforts wrote down everything he had witnessed and vanished. This journal was handed to Yogo Kakatsu, the first sensei of the Hidden Moon Dojo. Though the Darkness had been defeated, that Kuriname learned could possibly reawaken it. Kakatsu and every member of his small school faked their deaths within the next year, covering themselves in an impenetrable cloak of anonimity and confusion. There was no physical dojo for the school; the number of students was small enough to maintain complete mobility of both the teachers and pupils. Way of the Ninja, p. 26 Kuriname warned in his writings that accessing the deepest parts of Nothing in the way that the Goju once did drew the attention of the Shadow Dragon, heir of the Lying Darkness. Even the kami could not protect the Shosuro from such an entity. A strong connection to the Void seemed to protect a Tejina from the Shadow Dragon's attention. Way of the Ninja, p. 27 The physical dojo was located in a remote ravine in the Seikitsu Mountains. It was protected by Shosuro Shinobi and by magic incorporating Soshi illusions and Yogo wards. Destroyed In 1173 during the Destroyer War the dojo was razed to the ground by the forces of Kali-Ma. The advise Doji Yasuyo had given allowed the Scorpion to evacuate it on time. The Destroyer War, Part 8, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer Tradition Above all, students of the Hidden Moon Dojo were ninja, not traditional shugenja as the Empire saw them. Thought they harnessed the power of kami as shugenja do, they also could upon the power of Nothing, that which one fueled the Lying Darkness. The Hidden Moon ninja were very cautious, always using the kami as go-betweens when manipulating the power of Nothing. All of his students had faked their deaths prior to enter the school, as they could have only one loyalty, to their master. Training The only constant among the students who had been found in those able to draw safely upon the power of Nothing was an indomitable will. The first year was taught techniques of silence and stalking, the story of the Lying Darkness, and the Mimicry. Tejina taught the manipulation of other people's minds, both directly (with hypnotism) and indirectly (with illusion). There was no gempukku ceremony, and the students after their first year were sent out as agents of the Scorpion. Less-adept students remained at the Hidden Moon Dojo as servants of the secretive operative. Students served the Clan as covert spies, court infiltrators, and deadly assassins. Masters of Court, p. 95 Benefits Though unknown throughout the Empire, the Shosuro Tejina capitalized on being underestimated. The students were taught to find a weakness in their enemies and exploit it without mercy. Way of the Ninja, pp. 27-28 Trained in the ways of infiltration and deception, with a special emphasis on tricking and deceiving those of high social position. Evolvement Since the defeat of the Shadowed Tower, the Hidden Moon sensei became convinced that they no longer needed call on the power of Nothing to perform their trademark feats. Through mastery of spiritual energy, willpower, and focus, they had found ways to create the same effects. Masters of Court, p. 94 Important Hidden Moon Dojo personalities * Soshi Kuriname - Writer of the Shosuro Tejina techniques * Yogo Kakatsu - First Sensei of the dojo * Yogo Tjeki - Second Sensei of the dojo * Soshi Makujiru - Sensei Notable Students * Soshi Kuneko External Links * Hidden Moon Dojo (Celestial) Category:Scorpion Clan Dojo Category:An'ei province Category:Articles with Pictures